The invention relates to a device for separating the shells of an oyster, and removing the edible meat therefrom. The device is believed to be an improvement on devices shown in the prior art, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,688 to V. Colangelo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,943 to R. Grush, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,052 to K. Tubcke.